The Candy Bandits Christmas
by Kiss Pookie
Summary: Season 3 during Holiday: Peek into Christmas with the Candy Bandits and how they do Christmas - Towerz, Jay, Alex, Sean and Amy. JayAlex and SeanAmy.


**Title:** A Candy Bandits Christmas  
**Author:** Brimi  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Pairings:** Jay/Alex and Amy/Sean  
**Prompt:** "Who spiked the eggnog?"  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** Peek into the Christmas of season 3 with the Candy Bandits and how they do Christmas.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Authors Note:** This fanfiction is definately out of my comfort level. Never have I ever written about the Candy Bandits, or the begining of Sean/Amy. I tried my best, I tackled this prompt for fun. Reviews are love.

An alternative cover of a classic Christmas song draws from the radio echoing about Jay's house on a cold December night a few days shy of Christmas. The static sound is evident but the radio is the least anyone's worries, their minds are all elsewhere. The room reeked of cigarettes, the old flower wallpaper is crinkled and yellowed from it's years upon the walls and lie there neglected somewhat torn and the paneling wainscoting on the walls probably had been there more than likely since 1970. Empty beer cans litter the floor and pizza boxes lying empty are on the floor, chip remnants dot the path on the orange brown shag carpet to the entrance to the kitchen where a stocked fridge of beer and other drinks including eggnog sit ready to be consumed. This is the life for the five of them, bandits, friends, lovers and together they live a life of crime yet they find the time to push it all aside. Yes, even bandits celebrate the holidays. They may have been on Santa's naughty list for years, but they all grew up fast to know Santa Claus is non existent. Tonight like many nights, Jay's parents were somewhere else either the bar or the casino's or gone, who really knew, he sure didn't nor did he care. With his 'rents gone it gave him free range to do what he pleased and he invited his friends over. It was true his friends' parents didn't mind that they were at an unsupervised house. Nights like these, even close to the holidays were a regular occurrence, it was just the norm.

Jay had his arm around his girlfriend Alex, they were cuddled close on the brown couch they always had dibs on. Everyone knew that the brown couch was off limits, it was Jay and Alex's during all of these little get togethers. Alex had a cup of eggnog and was wearing Jay's baseball cap to the side on her head. A few hours ago she had taken it off and he hadn't even bothered to notice, he was a little too wasted to notice. There they cuddled though, she had even started nodding off but she kept stopping herself from falling asleep.

"What's the matter Lex?" Jay asked sweetly looking into his girlfriends eyes.

Alex had reached her limit and she probably wasn't going to drink much after this. She was starting to get tired and Jay knew that. She often slept at the house with Jay but she goes on random tirades about Emily on occasion like tonight.

"Baby I got to go home." She said slurring a bit, she wasn't realistically in any condition to go home. She had a number of beers, a few shots of something Towerz brought and the eggnog. Alex had a lot of it, the egg nog that is. Everyone was all kind of partied out and pooped. Plus, Jay couldn't have Alex come home drunk, he'd probably get a talking to by her mother and he'd rather just leave it at that. She never minded when Alex spent the night with him anyhow. "Jay really . . . Emily . . . I promised I'd be home tonight."

"Lexxi. . . "he whispered laughing. How many times does she say that?"

"Not funny." She mock pouted playfully punching his arm. Attempting to stand up but Jay pulled her back onto his lap. Almost spilling some of the eggnog out of the blue cup she was holding. "Hey you're going to make me spill that. I don't know I just gotta go!"

"Emily would not want to see you drunk." Jay told Alex realistically stroking her face something that usually always works on her. To get even more of an answer, he then looked at Towers for assistance. He was playing with a deck of cards shuffling them and playing tricks with them minding his own business in a dingy green arm chair recliner, and he was fully reclined. "Right?"

Towers looked at Jay and Alex and nodded to Jay. He didn't say anything. Towerz was the strong silent type didn't say much, spoke and this time was no different.

"Alright I'll stay." Alex said getting even closer to Jay after she put her cup of eggnog on the coffee table. She leaned in close and kissed Jay. They eventually sprawled out on the couch continuing, eventually going into an all out make out session.

Jay knew the eggnog was spiked, but Alex didn't.

Amy and Sean were somewhat set up and by far the newest couple out of the Candy Bandits. Although they weren't together just yet Amy partied hard, and she already had a lot to drink by this time. Sean was really new in this scene and very inexperienced with everything. He had always promised himself he wouldn't ever drink, he surrounded himself with people who weren't about these things but then he met Jay and things changed. He really likes the life he built for himself, it doesn't help that his chances with a girl are sorta improving Amy really has it out for him.

"So you're a lightweight huh?"

"What?" Sean asked nonchalant kind of confused but not sure if he wanted to show it. He could never drink as much as Jay, Alex, Towerz and even Amy could out drink him.

"You don't know what a lightweight is?"

"Sh Amy! Not so loud, I don't know everything." Sean responded back to Amy who had asked her question a bit too loud. He was somewhat embarrassed that he didn't assimilate as quickly as he felt that he should.

Amy motioned him to come closer to her. She cupped her hands around his ear, "It means you get drunk really fast because you don't really have a tolerance." She pulled away and giggled a bit loud. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about; in fact I think it's a major turn on."

"Me being a lightweight?" Sean asked confusedly. "That's crazy. . . In you guys' group it seems like everyone can stomach a lot."

"Hey I got something to help you out, repeat after me, liquor before beer you're in the clear, beer before liquor never been sicker."

"Beer before liquor never been sicker?"

"I learned that one the hard way spent the entire night with my head on the toilet! I thought I was going to explode!"

"You?" Sean asked laughing.

She nodded her head violently and enthused. "Back to you, I mean you must think I'm really out of line but I've seen you around a lot in school before you started hanging out with us. I always wanted to talk to you but I always saw you hanging out with people I didn't know."

"I've seen you around too." He replied.

"I always thought you were really hot and if you weren't taken I'd definitely want to . . . " she bit her lip seductively, "hang out."

He was somewhat taken back a bit. He slowly responded. "I'm not . . . taken."

"Oh? But I thought the girl . . "

Sean quickly snapped. He knew where she was going and Emma wasn't his girlfriend, not anymore. "Don't even want to talk about it. That was so long ago. . ."

A flirtatious smirk played on Amy's lips, "No kidding?"

"Suppose we did hang out, what would your plans be, Miss Amy?"

"Well . . . . " She moved herself closer to Sean, "We'd start with this." She let her lips crash into his, he returned the kiss as well and it was the beginning of Sean and Amy.

After a few moments they both pulled away. "That was the start?" Sean asked after he gained his composure.

She asked him, "You liked that didn't you?"

"Honestly?" Sean asked, before he nodded back, "just a bit. Of course I did."

Sean got up off the kitchen floor where for some reason the two of them were. He opened up the fridge to see what was left to drink. "You want anything?"

Amy followed Sean to the fridge to see what was left. "Let me see."

"I had some of the eggnog, it was good. So you have any idea who spiked that eggnog?" Sean asked.

Amy giggled, "I'll let you in on a little secret." yet again whispering in his ear ". . . me."


End file.
